Crônicas de Amor e Confusão XI : Xeque Mate
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Nessa história, Hypnos conta o seu ponto de vista, sobre os fatos que ocorreram antes de sua primeira visita ao Vale das Flores. Muitas surpresas e revelações.
1. Preto e Branco

**Domo pessoal**

**Eu sei, eu sei... Vocês devem estar pensando que eu só escrevo, mas não, ainda estou no estagio de ser considerada uma pessoa 'normal'. Mas já tem algum tempo que estava pensando nessa fic, principalmente após o capitulo 6 de 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores'.**

**O protagonista dessa história é Hypnos, que vai contar seu ponto de vista, sobre o que antecedeu a sua primeira ida ao Vale das Flores.**

**Então, dessa vez resolvi deixar o Dionísio de folga, depois da festa de Natal na Toca do Baco, então, como ele tem muita coisa pra fazer, sem contar que Ariadne ta fazendo marcação serrada em cima dele, pra deixar tudo organizado pro Ano Novo, estou assumindo essa crônica.**

**Sinceramente espero que gostem...

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Feliz Ano Novo!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Caos e Nix são criações minhas, baseados em divindades mitológicas, para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão XI**

**Xeque Mate**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Branco e Preto.**

**.I.**

Observou atentamente a mão do irmão mover-se com suavidade pelo tabuleiro, tentou conter um suspiro cansado, porém foi em vão. Sabia que seus pensamentos jamais iriam se prender entre rainhas, reis e peões, quando o que mais queria era deixa-los vagar pelos Elíseos e não por aquele tabuleiro de quadrados limitados.

-Vai jogar, ou ficar suspirando o dia todo? –o jovem de melenas prateadas perguntou irritado.

Aquela já era a vigésima vez que ouvia o irmão suspirar daquela maneira, se o bem conhecia e tinha certeza disso, pelos milênios que conviveram juntos, não era difícil saber quais formas eram aquelas a atrair a atenção dele, que não fossem as silhuetas esguias das rainhas sobre o tabuleiro.

-Estou pensando, se você fosse menos lento, eu não me cansaria; Hypnos tentou se justificar, enquanto soprava distraidamente a franja dourada que caia sobre seus olhos.

-Eu? –Thanatos perguntou indignado.

-Xeque; Hypnos avisou, fitando-o com intensidade.

-Mate; o geminiano desafiou, confiante de sua vitória.

Sabia perfeitamente que ele não estava prestando atenção no jogo para perceber a forma como movimentara sua rainha preta, forçando-o a retirar a guarda que alguns peões, um cavalo e uma torre faziam em frente ao rei branco, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver a mão de Hypnos mover-se com tal suavidade que a única coisa que ouviu a seguir, foi seu rei a cair sobre o tabuleiro.

-Você perdeu maninho... De novo; o jovem de melenas douradas falou com um sorriso vitorioso, poderia não estar prestando atenção em Thanatos, mas o irmão não era adversário para si quando se tratava de xadrez.

-Droga; Thanatos resmungou, levantando-se da cadeira que estava, prestes a partir para cima do irmão, extremamente irritado por mais uma derrota.

-Acredite irmãozinho, era melhor para você que eu não estivesse prestando atenção mesmo; Hypnos debochou, ouvindo passos suaves se aproximarem e logo algumas velas da sala reduzirem a luz.

-Bom dia mãe; os dois falaram, ao verem a senhora de longos cabelos violeta e orbes lilases entrar.

-Bom dia; Nix respondeu sorrindo. –Jogando xadrez com Hypnos de novo? –ela perguntou, vendo o filho fechar ainda mais a cara, contrariado pela nova derrotada.

-Não adianta... Thanatos nunca vai admitir que não pode me vencer nesse jogo; Hypnos provocou.

-Posso não lhe derrotar nesse, mas existem outros que em matéria de estratégia você é um completo amador, irmãozinho; o Deus da Morte falou, substituindo a expressão seria, por um sorriso malicioso.

-É melhor pararem com isso; Nix falou em tom de aviso, mesmo vivendo nos Elíseos com os filhos, não existia um dia de paz quando os dois ficavam mais de duas horas juntos.

Thanatos e Hypnos se completavam. Eram opostos que guerreavam entre si, de maneiras por vezes excêntricas, mas ainda sim, cada um possuía uma peculiaridade inexistente no outro. O que lhes dava um perfeito equilíbrio, mesmo em meio à desordem.

-Puff; os dois resmungaram, dando as costas um para o outro, de maneira infantil.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, poderiam ser tão velhos quanto à própria Terra, mas por vezes eram piores que adolescentes.

-Thanatos, vossa majestade quer falar com você; Nix avisou, chamando a atenção da divindade.

-Algum problema? –Thanatos perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

-Provavelmente ele quer que você substitua Radamanthys na primeira prisão por um tempo; ela explicou.

-Como? –Hypnos perguntou curioso.

-Desde que ele partiu, nem mesmo Lune anda dando conta do serviço, então, como Deus da Morte, cabe a você ajuda-lo nesse serviço; a senhora falou, vendo que o filho já entreabrira os lábios para contestar. –E não o deixe esperando;

-Que seja; Thanatos resmungou, fazendo uma breve reverencia a mãe e lançando um olhar envenenado a Hypnos, deixou a sala em que estavam.

Nix deu um baixo suspiro, não queria nem ver o que Thanatos iria fazer quando descobrisse que aquela convocação não existia; ela pensou, voltando seus olhos para o outro filho, que tinha um olhar distraído para a janela que dava-lhe uma vista perfeita dos Elíseos.

-Hypnos; Nix chamou, aproximando-se dele.

-Sim; ele murmurou, voltando-se para ela.

-Quer me dizer o que esta acontecendo? –ela perguntou, com um olhar brando.

-Não é nada; Hypnos tentou justificar, porém notou que com um rápido olhar Nix simplesmente lera todos seus pensamentos.

-Se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem, mas acredito que ficar se martirizando não vai mudar em nada os fatos; Nix falou, pacientemente.

-Eu sei, só que...; Ele parou, suspirando. –Às vezes me perguntou qual é a diferença;

-Que diferença? –ela perguntou, vendo-o se afastar, sentando-se na cadeira que ocupava antes de acabar o jogo, começando a arrumar distraidamente as peças sobre o tabuleiro.

-Aquela que nos fez nascer deuses e outros mortais; Hypnos respondeu, segurando a rainha branca entre os dedos, com extrema delicadeza, como se temesse feri-la. –Porque Caos nos fez ser imortais e outros, tão frágeis cuja vida limitada em poucos anos nem sempre pode ser aproveitada como o desejado? –ele questionou.

-Tudo faz parte do equilíbrio, meu filho; Nix respondeu, sentando-se em frente a ele. Movendo a mão com delicadeza, fazendo com que um dos peões andasse uma casa.

-Não vejo equilíbrio na dor; ele respondeu, recostando-se melhor na cadeira, enquanto um peão branco movia-se uma casa.

-Mas há evolução, aprendizado; a senhora falou, fazendo com que o peão caminhasse, tendo apenas uma casa de distancia, para entrar nos limites das peças brancas.

-Harmonia mudou isso, o que a torna diferente de nós? –Hypnos perguntou, fazendo com que o peão se deslocasse para a direita, impedindo que Nix o alcançasse.

-Nada; Nix respondeu pacientemente, movendo outro peão, com um sorriso sereno nos lábios ao ver a confusão nos olhos do filho. –Em matéria de poder somos todos iguais. O que nos diferencia é à força de vontade. As pequenas coisas que vivemos, sentimentos e lembranças que nos dão força o suficiente para nos reerguermos depois de uma queda e continuarmos mesmo que um abismo se abra em nosso caminho;

-Mesmo assim...; Ele falou num resmungo contrariado, vendo que ela conseguira liberar a passagem de um bispo e o mesmo derrubara seu peão.

-Mas não é o equilíbrio universal que lhe incomoda, não é? –Nix perguntou, paciente. Movendo apenas um peão agora.

-...; Hypnos negou com um aceno.

Respirou fundo, vendo pouco a pouco as peças moverem-se pelo tabuleiro, enquanto sua mente fervilhada de idéias e questionamentos. Sem duvidas a mãe era melhor oponente que Thanatos, mas até mesmo ela sabia que ele, agora, não era um oponente para si.

-Só não queria vê-la sofrer tanto; ele falou num sussurro, vendo sua rainha tombar diante do bispo preto.

-Esta se referindo aquela jovem que chegou há algum tempo, não? –Nix perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

Há cerca de alguns meses antes de Harmonia rebelar-se contra o conselho dos deuses, exigindo a volta dos cavaleiros, uma jovem chegara aos Elíseos, seus olhos expressavam tamanha dor que nem mesmo Caronte conseguira cobrar-lhe a paga, permitindo-se pela primeira vez em milênios, levar alguém até o outro lado sem as moedas.

Mas não fora apenas de Caronte, que aquela jovem chamara a atenção, Lune também fora um dos espectros a se compadecer de sua história, permitindo que fosse diretamente encaminhada aos Elíseos e ninguém jamais ousou contestar tal decisão.

Não costumava julgar as pessoas, mas conseguia ver perfeitamente o que atraia a atenção do filho, para ela.

-...; Hypnos assentiu, optando por não responder em palavras. Nix sabia perfeitamente o que estava pensando, mas mesmo assim, tentava de alguma forma força-lo a extravasar aquilo que vinha guardando somente para si.

Porque às mãe sempre tem de saber de tudo? –ele se perguntou, num leve movimento com as mãos, faz com que seu próprio rei tombasse, antes que ela pedisse o xeque.

-Que Thanatos não fique sabendo disso, por favor; Hypnos pediu, vendo-a sorrir diante da evidente derrota do filho, não para o tabuleiro, mas sim, para sua própria guerra interna.

-Já pensou em conversar com ela? –Nix perguntou, levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Não e nem pretendo; ele respondeu, com um semblante carregado.

-Hypnos, não seja teimoso; a senhora falou, dando sinais de que sua paciência estava chegando ao fim.

-Mãe, não quero ver essa história de novo, então, por favor, vamos dar esse assunto por encerrado; Hypnos pediu, fazendo uma breve reverencia e antes que Nix pudesse contestar, o mesmo já deixava a sala.

Suspirou cansada, Caos deveria estar realmente de mau humor quando resolveu lhe dar filhos tão teimosos; ela pensou.

-Não me envolva em seus problemas; uma voz imponente soou na sala, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn! –Nix murmurou, virando-se e surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com o Onipotente ali. –O que faz aqui, senhor?

-Vim falar com Perséfone, mas só para variar encontrei aquele seu filho problemático, surtando no salão principal com um dos espectros; ele falou, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos negros, fazendo uma fina mecha prateada cair sobre os ombros.

-Esse Thanatos; a senhora falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo, para até você me culpar por seus problemas? –Caos perguntou, recostando-se em uma parede, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Nada importante, apenas que Hypnos consegue ser mais teimoso que Thanatos quando quer; ela respondeu.

-Ainda com medo de se aproximar daquela amazona? –Caos perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não é medo; Nix tentou justificar.

-Se ele não quer ver a história se repetir, é porque esta com medo. Ou você conhece outro nome para isso? –ele perguntou, em tom de provocação.

-Esta bem, só um pouco de medo, mas...; Ela não completou, vendo-o balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Deixe que ele encontre o tempo certo para enfrentar seus próprios demônios, se você ficar o pressionando, só vai fazer com que ele fique insistindo em fugir de coisas que já deviam ter sido superadas; Caos completou, com um olhar sério. –Mas agora tenho de ir, parece que seu filho já terminou o showzinho; ele falou, sem esconder um 'Qzinho' de sarcasmos em sua voz.

-Mas...; Novamente suas palavras ficaram apenas em pensamento, pois no minuto seguinte ele já havia desaparecido. –Devia ser proibido telecinese dentro desse palácio; ela resmungou, dando-se por vencida, se havia algo que não conseguia bater de frente, era com o filho teimoso e com o próprio Onipotente, quando queria apoiar essas teimosias.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A quem o visse e dissesse que aquele era apenas um jovem comum, andando calmamente em meio a um campo florido, puro reflexo do paraíso tão almejado por todos.

Os longos cabelos dourados esvoaçavam com o vento, enquanto os orbes de mesmo tom, pareciam correr vagos pelas planícies, até avistar ao longe uma bela primavera e abaixo dela o motivo de todas as guerras travadas em seu subconsciente.

Talvez Nix estivesse certa, porque não falar com ela? Mas falar o que? Sentia-se patético, um patético adolescente que se sente perdido ao pensar em convidar a primeira futura namorada para sair, mas estava longe de ser isso... Definitivamente, muito longe.

Mal notou quando seus passos o levaram até ela, estancou temendo se aproximar, mas que raios de divindade era para sentir-se assim diante de uma mortal? –ele se indagou, porém não podia reprimir o impulso que sua mente o obrigava a ter, fazendo com que seus olhos pousassem sobre a jovem que estava ali.

Viu-a sentada sobre a grama com um olhar vago para o campo florido a frente, onde algumas crianças brincavam animadas, cantarolando e sorrindo.

Os orbes amendoados que antes não possuíam brilho, aos poucos foram tomados por uma umidade cruel que insistia em manifestar-se ali, acabando por marcar a face de pele alva, daquele anjo que deveria repousar com alegria nos Elíseos e não sofrer por estar nele.

-Deseja alguma coisa, senhor?

Piscou seguidas vezes, tentando entender se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Se mesmo em meio a tanta dor que aqueles orbes transmitiam, aquele tom suave na voz melodiosa daquela jovem, era realmente destinado a si.

Sentiu o corpo estremecer, ao vê-la com suavidade passar a mão pelos longos cabelos esverdeados, impedindo que uma leve brisa entrelaçasse os fios. Por um momento, que a julgar por si, sentiu como se fosse eterno, viu-se preso diante daquela visão, que nem mesmo uma moldura dourada ou o mais exímio dos artistas, seria capaz de eterniza-la com a mesma perfeição com que a via agora.

-Deseja alguma coisa, senhor?

Novamente ela perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção, fazendo-o finalmente crer que era para si, aquele olhar e aquela voz. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, estava passando tempo demais com Orpheu.

-Nada importante; ele balbuciou, sentindo-se um idiota, por simplesmente deixar as palavras fugirem de sua mente.

-Vi que esta há tanto tempo ai, pensei que estivesse buscando por algo? –a jovem perguntou, fitando-o com uma expressão curiosa no olhar.

Quase sorriu ao notar isso, pelo menos não via mais aquela dor contaminar os orbes que tanto apreciava.

-Não, só estou caminhando um pouco; Hypnos respondeu com um sorriso sereno, embora temesse aproximar-se mais e destruir a magia que se formara naquele momento.

-Não quer se sentar? –ela perguntou, hesitante. –Sei que hoje não sou uma boa companhia para ninguém, mas...; A jovem não completou, vendo-o já a seu lado.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu, recostando-se na arvore. –Mas porque diz isso?

Desviou o olhar por um momento, não sabia o porque, mas aquele olhar lhe trazia lembranças das quais, lutava a cada dia para superar. Infelizmente não poderia mudar os desígnios do destino.

-Me desculpe, mas não quero incomoda-lo com isso; a jovem respondeu prontamente, tentando evitar que seus olhos voltassem a marejar.

-Quando lhe vi pela primeira vez pensei que fosse uma Graça; Hypnos falou, com um olhar perdido.

Era estranho como simplesmente deixara de pensar em prós e contras, a partir do momento que tivera a oportunidade de aproximar-se dela.

-Eu? –ela perguntou, com a face levemente enrubescida.

-...; Hypnos assentiu, com ar pensativo. –Uma carite, ou quem sabe uma meliade, pelos cabelos; ele completou.

Entreabriu os lábios, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram, não sabia o que dizer, ou conseguia alguma resposta para entender o porque dele comparar-lhe a qualquer uma das Graças.

-Mas me diga, o que esta lhe incomodando, quem sabe posso lhe ajudar? –ele perguntou, mudando de assunto, vendo que seus pensamentos estavam novamente vagando e fazendo-o falar coisas das quais pretendia guardar somente para si.

-Eu, bem...; A jovem balbuciou, desviando o olhar.

-Não se preocupe, pode confiar em mim; Hypnos falou com suavidade, pousando sua mão sobre a da jovem.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo um breve estremecimento, não era dado a ficar se aproximando assim das pessoas, mas com ela era diferente e a forma que vinha agindo, lhe assustava.

-Um dia fiz uma promessa a alguém; ela falou num sussurro, sentindo uma lagrima solitária pender de seus olhos, marcando a pele alva da face. Era estranho, mas sabia que podia confiar nele. –Uma promessa que agora vai ser impossível cumprir;

Sentiu o coração cumprir-se, tendo como único desejo, poder abraça-la, conforta-la e impedir que outras lágrimas voltassem a cair.

-Senhor Hypnos; um espectro falou se aproximando.

-Hypnos? –ela perguntou surpresa, ao deparar-se com a verdade, de que, aquele a sua frente era a divindade do sono.

-O que deseja? –Hypnos perguntou, tentando ser o mais suave possível, lutando bravamente contra a idéia de mandar aquele espectro de volta para o Tártaro.

-Seu irmão deseja lhe falar, senhor; o espectro falou com a voz tremula.

Embora o olhar da divindade fosse doce e suave, sabia perfeitamente que estava a um passo de ser mandando para as profundezas do Tártaro, por tê-lo interrompido.

-Eu já vou; ele avisou, dando um suspiro frustrado.

-Mas senhor...; O espectro balbuciou.

Se não mandasse aquele espectro para o Tártaro, mandaria Thanatos; ele pensou, quase serrando os punhos. Voltou-se para a jovem com um olhar brando, vendo-a fitá-lo com visível confusão.

-Me perdoe, mas tenho de ir;

-...; Ela assentiu, silenciosa, sem conseguir esboçar reação alguma.

Embora o que mais desejasse fosse ficar ali com ela, tinha de ir, antes que o próprio Thanatos aparecesse para lhe importunar.

-Com licença; Hypnos falou, numa breve reverencia, antes de se afastar.

-Hypnos; a jovem sussurrou, um sussurro tão baixo que uma pessoa comum não poderia ouvir, porém que ele, mesmo a muitos passos de distancia, estancou o caminhar, ao ouvi-la lhe chamar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Você tem a mínima noção de que ele vai te matar por isso? –o espectro de orbes violeta perguntou, engolindo em seco.

Ainda se perguntava quem era pior quando estava irritado. Radamanthys ou Hypnos, que embora possuísse uma expressão celestial, ainda poderia lhe mandar para o Tártaro, declamando poesias.

-Esta na hora dele aprender a agir direito, antes que me mate de vergonha por ser meu irmão; Thanatos exasperou.

-Eu que devia me envergonhar de ter um inútil igual você, como irmão; o jovem de melenas douradas falou, surgindo atrás dos dois, com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Irmãozinho; Thanatos falou, engolindo em seco, surpreso pela recente aparição dele e o pior, que o irmão estava realmente irritado.

-Acho que Caos não vai se importar de ter você como auxiliar pelos próximos milênios, não é? –Hypnos falou, aproximando-se perigosamente.

-Her! Tem alguém me chamando, com licença; Lune falou, saindo correndo, antes que sobrasse para si.

-Covarde; Thanatos resmungou, vendo que agora era só ele e Hypnos.

-Prepare-se para ser mandando para o Tártaro; Hypnos falou, fazendo surgir entre suas mãos uma bela harpa dourada.

-Irmãozinho, calma; o Deus da Morte pediu, até mesmo ele sabia que em matéria de poder, ele e Hypnos eram iguais, porém o irmão tinha todos os motivos para manda-lo para o Tártaro agora, ganhando uma pequena vantagem em matéria de determinação.

-Parem com isso; a voz irritada da senhora da noite os interrompeu.

-Mãe; Thanatos falou, visivelmente aliviado.

-Hypnos, que tipo de postura é essa? Aonde já se viu, atacando seu próprio irmão? –Nix falou, com um olhar severo.

-Viu; o Deus da Morte falou, em tom de provocação.

-E você mocinho, esperava isso de qualquer um menos de você; ela falou, aproximando-se e num rápido movimento, segurando-o pela orelha.

-Aiiiiii, me solta; Thanatos falou, se debatendo.

-Viu; Hypnos falou, com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Já disse para pararem com isso, ou vou tranca-los com Cerbéros; ela avisou.

-Você teve sorte dessa vez irmãozinho, mas não espere que a mamãe esteja sempre por perto para lhe proteger. Me interrompa de novo e não vai existir um mundo capaz de lhe abrigar, quando eu começar a te caçar; Hypnos avisou, com os orbes dourados aos poucos ganhando um brilho azulado, antes da harpa desaparecer e o mesmo despedir-se de Nix com um aceno, deixando o local.

-Você não tem amor a vida, por acaso? –Nix perguntou, soltando o filho.

-Oras, só queria ajudar; ele se justificou, com um sorriso descarado. –E alem do mais, estou cansado de ver esse idiota se fechando para o mundo por causa daquela ninfa, deixando de viver e de se aproximar das pessoas por ser um covarde;

-Thanatos, não fale assim do seu irmão; a Deusa da Noite exasperou, pronta para puxar ele pela orelha de novo, mas Thanatos conseguiu se esquivar.

-É o que eu penso; ele se justificou, fazendo uma breve reverencia e desaparecendo.

-Caos estava realmente de mau humor; Nix resmungou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Enfim, o ultimo capitulo fica pro ano que vem XD. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte. **

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	2. A Promessa

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Caos e Nix são criações minhas, baseados em divindades mitológicas, para essa saga.

* * *

**

Crônicas de Amor e Confusão XI

**Xeque Mate**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: A Promessa.**

**.II.**

Os dias seguiram-se lentos e monótonos, enquanto praguejava mil maldições contra o irmão inconveniente. Agora não sabia mais quando poderia se aproximar dela novamente.

Ela sabia quem era, como reagiria quando lhe visse novamente. Será que se afastaria? –ele se questionou, sentando-se em frente a um dos templos que pertenciam a si nos Elíseos.

Elevou parcialmente seu cosmo fazendo uma harpa dourada surgir em suas mãos, uma leve brisa esvoaçou os cabelos dourados, fazendo com que tivesse de retirar alguns fios que caíram com suavidade sobre seus olhos.

Tão distraído que estava, mal notou a aproximação de alguém. Os dedos longos e delicados corriam com suavidade pelas cordas douradas, transformando pequenas vibrações numa doce melodia, que parecia ser carregada pelo vento, encantando todos aqueles que ouviam.

Aproximou-se com cautela, vendo-o de olhos fechados e uma expressão serena na face, sentou-se na grama próxima aos degraus de mármore, apreciando aquele momento.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma energia conhecia por perto, surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com a jovem de melenas esverdeadas ali, que quase um de seus dedos enroscou-se entre as cortas.

Respirou fundo, tentando conter a ansiedade de se aproximar novamente, ignorando completamente as notas que agora extraia do instrumento de cordas.

**-Lembrança-**

Sempre quando queriam privacidade, longe dos filhos e de qualquer outra pessoa, buscam o refugio e a paz que somente aquele lugar possuía. Apesar de aos poucos os humanos estarem destruíam o verde e as coisas belas daquela Terra, não conseguiam abandonar o habito de apreciar aquele local.

Aproximou-se com um sorriso nos lábios, ao ver os longos cabelos castanhos esvoaçarem com o vento, seguidos pelo vestido branco, enquanto as pernas delicadas, balançavam com suavidade na água.

-Pensei que fosse demorar mais; a voz suave da bela graça chegou a seus ouvidos.

-Não agüentava mais ter de esperar tanto para lhe ver; o jovem de melenas douradas falou, aproximando-se, erguendo parcialmente a barra da túnica para sentar-se ao lado dela.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso límpido, apaixonado, porém calmo e terno. Como se estivesse sorrindo pela ultima vez, para que aquilo ficasse eternizado em suas almas, mentes e corações.

-Precisava lhe pedir algo; ela começou, hesitante em prosseguir e ter tal pedido negado.

-Peça, lhe darei tudo o que estiver em meu alcance; Hypnos respondeu, enlaçando-a pela cintura, mantendo-a entre o calor de seus braços.

-É isso que temo meu senhor; Pasitea sussurrou, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu peito.

-O que te atormentas, me diga, quem sabe possamos resolver isso; ele insistiu, sentindo-a tensa entre seus braços.

-Ira lutar ao lado de Hades na próxima guerra, não? –ela perguntou, deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se em uma mexa dourada que caia sobre o ombro dele.

-...; Hypnos assentiu.

-Quero que me faça adormecer para sempre; a jovem graça pediu.

-O que? –a divindade perguntou, assustado com o pedido.

-Por favor; Pasitea falou, fitando-o com os orbes marejados, suplicantes.

-Porque me pedes isso? –Hypnos questionou, sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta e o coração comprimir-se.

-O senhor bem sabes que mesmo sendo uma graça não sou eterna nem nesse, muito menos no outro mundo. Muitos anos já se passaram desde que nos unimos, nossos filhos já cresceram e agora, já não posso mais seguir a teu lado; ela falou, abaixando os olhos, triste.

-Sei que vossa majestade pode-...;

-Xiiiiii; ela pediu, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. –Eu não agüentaria se algo lhe acontecesse em meio a essa batalha estúpida, que vossa majestade deseja travar. Por isso lhe peço, meu senhor, que me permitas desfrutar do sono eterno embalada por teus braços, mesmo que não venhamos a nos encontrar mais nessa vida;

-Sabes que faria qualquer coisa que me pediste; Hypnos falou, num franco sussurro, sentindo uma parte de si perder-se a cada palavra. –Sabes também que jamais permitiria que sofresses por mim e jamais me perdoaria se isso acontecesse; ele continuou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, como se a cada traço pudesse gravar a imagem daquela que jamais esqueceria e seria por toda a eternidade a dona de seu coração.

-...; A jovem assentiu, serrando os orbes azuis, sentindo os lábios dele sobre os seus, num beijo suave, carregado de saudades. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir uma lagrima e depois outra, correr por sua face. Lágrimas quentes, criadas pelo cosmo daquele que jamais esqueceria e sempre estaria guardado em seu coração.

Aos poucos sentiu o corpo da jovem perder as forças, caindo no sono profundo, causado por suas lágrimas, que jamais voltariam a ser derramadas por outra graça novamente.

Levantou-se do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços e com passos calmos distanciou-se do refugio que Lemmos, dava ao encontro entre os amantes que jamais seriam esquecidos.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Respirou fundo, ouvindo a ultima nota ser tocada. Muitos milênios já haviam se passado desde que aquilo havia acontecido. Um dia, para sua surpresa, Nix surgira em seus aposentos, lhe comunicando a decisão das Deusas do Destino, ao permitirem que o encanto do sono eterno fosse quebrado e que a graça pudesse reencarnar, mas isso de nada adiantava, pois como mortal, talvez jamais pudessem se encontrar novamente.

Raios, porque aquela garota tinha de lhe lembrar tanto ela? –ele se perguntou, fechando os olhos por um momento, serrando os punhos de maneira nervosa.

-Você não me parece bem, quer conversar? –a voz melodiosa da jovem chegou a seus ouvidos com suavidade lhe acalmando, para sua surpresa.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, vendo-a a seu lado agora. Os orbes amendoados lhe fitavam de tal forma que era como se ela já soubesse o que lhe atormentava o coração.

Por um momento a viu novamente, os mesmos cabelos, os orbes azuis, doces e encantadores, que jamais seriam esquecidos.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, espantando aquela imagem de sua mente, piscou seguidas vezes, fazendo seus olhos voltarem ao foco.

-Me desculpe, mas disse algo? –Hypnos perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Você não esta bem, quer conversar? –a jovem repetiu, surpreendendo-o. Temia tanto que ela jamais voltasse a se aproximar de si, mas estava errado.

Era estranho, porque os mortais não lhe temiam como uma divindade superior, como muitos falavam? E ela não hesitava em se aproximar e lhe questionar sobre o que acontecia?

-Esta tudo bem, não se preocupe; ele respondeu, com um doce sorriso.

-Seus olhos não sabem mentir; ela falou, pegando-o de surpresa.

**-Lembrança-**

-Seus olhos não sabem mentir; a jovem de melenas castanhas falou, fitando-o intensamente.

-Pasitea;

-Hypnos, não minta para mim, o que esta acontecendo? –ela perguntou, aflita.

-Uma guerra entre os deuses vai começar e vossa majestade quer que Thanatos e eu estejamos a seu lado; Hypnos respondeu, sem esconder o pesar que isso lhe causava.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Me desculpe, eu...; Hypnos falou, num sussurro.

-Não tem problema, se não quiser falar sobre isso, tudo bem; a jovem falou, fitando-o compreensiva.

-Não é isso, é só que... Isso me lembrou de algo; ele confessou.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, levantando-se.

-Aonde vai? –Hypnos perguntou, curioso.

-Ahn! Acho melhor eu ir, você parece querer ficar sozinho, não quero atrapalhar; a jovem respondeu.

-Não; Hypnos falou rapidamente, assustando-a ao segurar-lhe pelo pulso, com suavidade, porém fazendo-a voltar um passo atrás. –Eu... Bem, não me importaria que ficasse; ele falou, abaixando os olhos.

-...; Ela assentiu, sentando-se novamente ao lado dele.

**No jardim**

**O vento muda as folhas**

**De lugar**

Uma leve brisa esvoaçou os cabelos da jovem, jogando finos fios esverdeados sobre seus olhos.

Fitou-a atentamente, tão parecidas; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro, instintivamente tocou a face da jovem, afastando com a ponta dos dedos os fios, arrastando-os com suavidade até atrás da orelha.

-Qual a sua graça? –Hypnos perguntou num sussurro.

**E Agora o meu caminho eu posso**

**alterar**

**Se você vem comigo**

-Ai-mê; ela respondeu, sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente, diante do olhar compenetrado do jovem, que lhe fitava de tal forma, que era capaz de enxergar no mais fundo de sua alma.

-Aimê; Hypnos repetiu, como se dessa forma pudesse guardar eternamente em suas lembranças tal nome, que soara como a mais bela melodia em seus ouvidos, que nem mesmo a harpa encantada de Orpheu seria capaz de reproduzir com semelhante harmonia. –Você falou aquele dia sobre uma promessa, poderia me contar sobre o que é? –ele perguntou, afastando-se, ao ver o constrangimento que causara a ela.

-Bem...; Aimê começou, sem conseguir entender o porque do repentino interesse da divindade.

**Num pequeno instante**

**Posso ser feliz **

**Lembrar dos sentimentos**

**Que eu já esqueci**

-Disse que procuraria um jeito de lhe ajudar e é isso o que quero; Hypnos respondeu calmamente, como se lesse seus pensamentos, embora não o fizesse, pois o olhar confuso da jovem lhe era claro como água.

-Uma vez prometi para alguém importante, que um dia quando as guerras acabassem, retornaria ao Vale das Flores, encontra-lo; a jovem falou, abaixando os olhos, sentindo-os marejarem novamente. –Mais agora, isso é impossível;

**eh eh **

**E imitando as folhas**

**Eu vou flutuar**

-Deixou pessoas muito importantes quando partiu; ele murmurou, compreendendo o porque dela manter-se sempre isolada dos demais, mesmo vivendo em meio aquele paraíso.

-...; Aimê assentiu.

Quando chegara ali, sabia que não haveria mais volta, então, tentou a todo custo se conformar, imaginando que algum dia poderiam se reencontrar novamente, mesmo que em outro mundo.

Passou vários dias buscando-o em meio aos Elíseos, mas surpreendeu-se por não ter nem mesmo uma ínfima noticia dele. Por fim, acabou por concluir que jamais o encontraria ali, pelo simples fato dele estar vivo, só por um milagre, mas ainda sim...

**Trazendo**

**O som desse vento**

**Que vem me acompanhar**

Respirou fundo, tentando impedir que as lagrimas caíssem, porém travou uma batalha perdida.

-Só queria dizer a ele, o quanto o amo e que não esqueci... Mas agora; ela falou, em meio a um soluço.

Fitou-a demoradamente, será que fazia parte de seu destino, ver sempre a mesma história se repetir, casais que deveriam ser destinados a viverem uma eternidade, juntos e felizes serem destruídos por guerras inúteis que só levavam a dor e a destruição.

**Com esse sorriso**

**Estamos juntos**

Mal notou quando seus braços a envolviam em um abraço quente e reconfortante, tentando acalma-la com a energia suave que se desprendia de si. Ouviu um baixo soluço e ela segurar-se fortemente em suas vestes, tentando conter o choro.

-Chora, vai te fazer bem; Hypnos sussurrou, afagando-lhe as melenas, delicadamente.

**É um novo sentimento**

**Que assim aflora**

Há quantos séculos não sentia mais isso? –ele se perguntou. Aquele desejo de proteger, de desejar manter alguém entre seus braços e impedir que todas as maldades do mundo tentassem feri-la. Muitos, muitos e muitos séculos...

Durante muito tempo buscou por uma resposta, que lhe desse apenas uma explicação que fosse, sobre o porque tomara aquela decisão tão precipitada de abandonar os sentimentos que tinha, no exato momento que vira a bela graça adormecer sobre o encanto de suas lagrimas.

**A manhã começa**

**É há nossa hora**

Fora por medo, por covardia e por ser um idiota, como o irmão sempre fazia questão de reafirmar. Simplesmente desistira de lutar quando a batalha mal havia começado.

Esbravejar, gritar e surtar com as Deusas do Destino de nada adiantaria, apenas piorariam as coisas. Lembrou-se do dia que elas lhe visitaram e disseram que era hora de quebrar o encanto do sono, pois ela teria o direito de reencarnar.

Reencarnar como mortal, longe de si e de seu mundo...

**Vivendo esse momento**

**E caminhando sob o mesmo céu azul**

**O amor é o que nos une agora**

Sim, um covarde, que a desejava a seu lado, porém desistira de lutar. Não a queria condenada a viver como uma graça em um mundo de belas paisagens, limitado por um cenário de horrores entre as fronteiras.

Queria que ela fosse livre, embora seu egoísmo fosse mais alem, desejando que ela estivesse novamente a seu lado, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, não iria permitir que aquela história acabasse daquela forma, havia um modo de mudar as coisas e se dependesse de si, iria faze-lo; ele pensou, afastando-se parcialmente da jovem.

-Se conseguisse uma chance de voltar ao Vale das Flores, você voltaria? –ele perguntou, fitando-a intensamente.

-Uhn? –Aimê murmurou confusa.

-Se conseguisse uma chance de voltar ao Vale das Flores, você voltaria? –Hypnos repetiu.

-Voltaria; ela respondeu convicta.

-Daqui uma lua nos encontraremos de novo e vou lhe guiar até lá; o jovem falou, com ar sério.

-Obrigada, mas...; Ela hesitou. –Porque esta fazendo isso?

-Você me lembra alguém muito importante para mim e sei que se fosse ela, ela faria o mesmo; ele respondeu, de maneira enigmática.

**.III.**

Entrou rapidamente no palácio, não tinha mais tempo a perder e também nem um pingo de paciência para ser desperdiçado com intermediários. As portas de ébano abriram-se quando elevou seu cosmo. Uma luz dourada iluminou o salão, refletindo sua imagem nas paredes de ônix.

-Há que se deve sua visita, Hypnos? –a jovem de longas melenas negras e orbes intensamente verdes perguntou, sentada majestosamente sobre um dos tronos no final do salão.

-Meus cumprimentos imperatriz; ele falou, numa respeitosa reverencia, vendo-a assentir. –Como representante dos mortais nesse mundo, venho até a senhora, lhe pedir algo;

-E o que é? –Perséfone perguntou, achando estranho a atitude dele.

-Quero lhe pedir permissão para guiar uma jovem até a Terra, não será por muito tempo; Hypnos avisou.

-Uma mortal; ela murmurou. –Você sabe que mortais não podem sair daqui depois que chegam, apenas quando vão reencarnar, não é? –a imperatriz perguntou.

-Eu sei, mas estou disposto a assumir as responsabilidades quanto ao desequilíbrio que isso poderá causar; ele falou, veemente.

Entreabriu os lábios, porém as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Sabia sobre a história do jovem, Hypnos tornara-se uma pessoa fria quando a primeira guerra entre Atena e Hades estourou, obrigando-o a ter de se separar da graça tão amada. Entretanto, tal atitude agora, lhe era surpreendente.

-Creio que as Deusas do Destino não vão se importar que você a guie; ela respondeu, com um sorriso quase imperceptível em seus lábios.

Talvez nunca admitisse, mas muitas coisas estavam mudando por ali. Há algum tempo atrás, se ele lhe pedisse, certamente negaria, impedindo-o até mesmo de contestar sua decisão, mas agora os tempos eram outros...; Ela pensou.

-Como? –Hypnos perguntou, surpreso. Já estava se preparando para contestar, dando milhões de motivos para que ela lhe autorizasse a ir, mas...;

-Vá logo Hypnos, não busque explicações para coisas que nós simplesmente não explicamos; Perséfone falou, movendo a mão com suavidade, fazendo as portas do salão abrirem-se novamente, dando aquela conversa por encerrada, já que via nos olhos do jovem a urgência que tinha em ter tal pedido realizado.

-...; Assentiu, silencioso. Ainda tentando entender o que acontecera, mas preferiu deixar para pensar nisso depois.

**.IV.**

Preferiu ficar a distancia, oculto entre as belas roseiras daquele pequeno paraíso. Deu um baixo suspiro, pelo menos os mortais ainda tinham salvação a seu ver. Reflexo disso era aquele belo lugar, que sem duvidas poderia competir de igual com os próprios Elíseos.

Viu a silhueta da jovem desaparecer pela porta dos fundos, a cada passo dado por ela, sentia o seu coração se comprimir, pois sabia que depois dali, só restavam as despedidas.

Não podia fazer mais nada por ela, que não fosse guia-la até ali e permitir que aquele reencontro acontecesse. Lembrou-se que há algum tempo atrás pedira a Morpheu que fosse ao santuário, apenas uma pessoa sentira sua presença, mas não fizera objeção de sua entrada lá.

Com sua manta mágica, o filho despertara em alguém as lembranças mais antigas e guardas a sete chaves dentro do coração, permitindo que assim, o mais rápido possível, esse alguém retornasse e cumprisse sua parte da promessa.

Fitou seu reflexo no espelho dágua, procurando não prestar atenção no dialogo que se desenrolava, mas algo chamou-lhe a atenção, que não pode deixar de ouvir.

-Eu sei que você não se esqueceria; a jovem falou, fitando o cavaleiro com os orbes marejados. –Mas precisava me despedir, tinha tantas coisas para lhe dizer, mas não posso mais ficar, por isso, tem algo que quero que faça; ela começou.

-O que? – o cavaleiro de melenas azuis perguntou com a voz fraca, sentindo as lagrimas correrem por seus olhos sem piedade, mostrando toda a dor que sentia por saber que novamente teriam de se separar, agora, para sempre.

-Quero que você continue a viver, não faça com que tudo que Harmonia lutou para conquistar seja perdido, não pare no tempo; ela pediu, estando a um passo de distancia dele, para no momento seguinte, abraça-lo.

Continuar a viver, como ela poderia pedir isso a ele? –Hypnos se perguntou confuso. Sabia perfeitamente que seguir em frente era sempre o mais difícil, mas porque pedir justamente isso?

-O nosso tempo aqui juntos, pode ter chegado ao fim, mas você tem de continuar;

Novamente as palavras da jovem ecoaram em sua mente, porque ela conseguia fazer isso parecer tão fácil?

Ela pedia que ele fosse feliz e jamais desistisse, mas será que isso seria realmente possível? Seguir em frente, depois de ter amado tanto alguém, que sentia todas as lembranças daquilo que viveram gravadas em sua alma por um ferro em brasas. Definitivamente, jamais entenderia esse poder que os mortais tinham de superar ate mesmo suas próprias dores.

Notou que era observado, resolveu por fim revelar-se, o tempo já estava acabando.

-Aimê, seu tempo esta acabando, a imperatriz não pode permitir que o eixo do tempo se desequilibre. Seja breve; avisou, sentindo-se mal por ter de interromper aquele momento, mas era preciso.

Observou a tudo em silencio, deu as costas ao casal, começando a caminhar para o meio do lago. Era triste vê-los se despedirem, não seria a primeira vez que veria um casal tão bonito ter de se despedir dessa forma.

Novamente lembrou-se dela, sua adorável graça. Suspirou pela enésima vez, desde que chegara ali. Detestava ter de ver essas despedidas, mas sabia que jamais poderia conviver com a idéia de que aquela bela deidade que lhe chamara tanto a atenção desde que chegara aos Elíseos, ainda sofria por não poder cumprir a promessa que fizera.

Continuou a andar, seus pés tocaram apenas a superfície da água sem afundar, até sentir a jovem se aproximar e ambos desaparecerem.

Tinha de concordar com aquele cavaleiro, as vezes as pessoas simplesmente não desejam seguir em frente, talvez fosse esse pensamento que lhe fez desistir de ter esperança desde que ela adormecera.

Mas quem sabe as Deusas do Destino já não tivessem algo mais tecido por ele... Somente o tempo para vir a responde tal indagação.

**Continua...**


	3. Epilogo

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Caos e Nix são criações minhas, baseados em divindades mitológicas, para essa saga.

* * *

**

Crônicas de Amor e Confusão XI

**Xeque Mate**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Epílogo.**

**.V.**

Sentou-se em um divã num canto do templo, vendo gotas cristalinas pularem de dentro de uma bela fonte de mármore, a alguns passos de distancia. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo desde que estivera na Terra.

Por um momento pensou em permanecer um pouco mais por lá. Por que? Em seu intimo tentava ignorar essa pergunta, mas sabia que era para procura-la, sabia que a esperança ainda não havia morrido em seu coração.

Talvez, mesmo depois de todos aqueles séculos, aquela esperança nunca houvesse lhe abandonado e estivesse apenas adormecida, esperando o momento que deixasse sua imaturidade de lado e resolvesse finalmente lutar para ser feliz.

Ouviu as portas do templo abrirem-se com brusquidão e o grito de Aimê ecoou por todo o lugar, lhe fazendo dar um pulo do divã, quase indo ao chão pelo susto.

-**HYPNOS**; ela chamou, buscando-o por todo o lugar.

-Estou aqui; ele respondeu, correndo até ela.

Nos últimos anos, haviam se tornado grandes amigos e diferente das expectativas de uns e outros, que preferia não mencionar, estavam bem nessa condição.

Aproximou-se correndo, vendo-a apoiada em um dos pilares ofegando.

-O que foi?

-Vem de pressa, é muito importante; Aimê falou, fitando-o com um olhar aflito, que gelou-lhe o coração.

Sem saber o que fazer, apenas deixou-se guiar a passos apressados pela jovem. Deixaram o templo, seguindo um pequeno caminho de seixos até uma colina, aos fundos, que lhes dava uma visão privilegiada de um belo campo.

Estancou surpreso ao chegarem ao topo, sairá com tanta pressa que mal notara o caminho que estavam fazendo, mas a intenção não era a colina, e sim, a vista que ela lhe proporcionava de seu próprio templo.

Rosas, uma infinidade de rosas das mais variadas cores, formavam um jardim em volta do templo, tornando aquele paraíso ainda mais celestial.

Entreabriu os lábios, porém palavra alguma saia. Voltou-se para a jovem que o fitava, com um sorriso sereno.

-Espero que goste; Aimê falou, sentando-se na grama, vendo-o lhe acompanhar. –Ainda não tinha lhe agradecido pelo que fez por mim, então, só consegui pensar nisso;

-Obrigado, é lindo; Hypnos falou num fraco sussurro, deixando seus olhos correrem por todo o local, até seus olhos deterem-se em um canteiro repleto de rosas vermelhas, não sabia dizer o que era, mas aquelas rosas eram diferentes.

-São rosas eternas; ela falou, como se lesse seus pensamentos. –Rosas que nascem de sentimentos eternos que jamais serão esquecidos, mas que devem ficar guardados em um lugar especial do coração;

-Como? –piscou confuso, voltando-se para ela.

-Lembranças boas são para serem guardas em um lugar especial do nosso coração, não para nos impedir de viver; Aimê falou compreensiva. –É difícil seguir em frente, dói, mas às vezes precisamos disso para dar valor e aprender a escolher o melhor caminho a se seguir;

Fitou-a em silencio, ela estava certa e sabia o porque dela lhe falar isso. Há algum tempo atrás ela e Nix ficaram bastante intimas, o que o fez ficar pelo menos uma semana com a orelha vermelha pelos puxões que levara da jovem, que sempre lhe cobrava uma atitude.

-Agora, a força para seguir em frente só pode vir de você. É uma escolha que você tem de fazer; a jovem falou, apontando para um lugar em meio às folhagens e roseiras.

Franziu o cenho, seguindo com o olhar o local que ela apontava. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao ver uma jovem de longas melenas castanhas e orbes azuis em meio às rosas, os cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento e a aquela expressão serena jamais sairia de sua memória, mesmo que uma eternidade se passasse.

-Vai lá; a jovem falou, emburrando-o, assim que se levantaram.

-Mas...; Ele falou hesitante, voltando-se para ela.

-Vai logo, ou prefere que eu te chute? Mas já aviso, cair sobre roseiras não é nada agradável; Aimê falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados, como Perséfone disse uma vez, tem coisas que simplesmente não explicamos.

Despediu-se com um aceno, descendo rapidamente a colina, enquanto a jovem seguia o caminho contrario, encontrando com alguém que parecia estar lhe esperando.

Com cautela viu-a acariciar as rosas, com dedos delicados e toques suaves. A jovem de melenas castanhas voltou-se em sua direção, como se sentisse sua presença.

Fitaram-se por alguns minutos, que pareceram eternos para ambos, para no momento seguinte, a jovem lançar-se em seus braços.

-Hypnos; ela falou, abraçando-o fortemente, temendo que aquele reencontro fosse apenas mais uma ilusão de sua mente e coração.

-Você voltou; ele sussurrou, estreitando os braços em torno da cintura dela.

-Eu sempre vou voltar pra você; a bela graça respondeu, fitando-o com os orbes marejados, antes de serra-los, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada da divindade chocar-se contra sua face, antes dos lábios se tocarem num beijo carregado de saudade e espera por aquele reencontro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Finalmente; Thanatos falou, dando um baixo suspiro, vendo tudo a distancia.

-Não seja chato; Aimê ralhou, fitando-o com um olhar entrecortado.

-Mas é verdade; ele respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Puff; ela resmungou.

-Oras, você deveria me agradecer, foi eu que a achei; o Deus da Morte falou, convencido.

-Não fez mais do que a obrigação, Nix me contou que você andou provocando o Hypnos e ele quase te mandou pro Tártaro; a jovem rebateu.

-O que? –Thanatos falou indignado.

-Isso mesmo; Aimê rebateu, começando a conjurar uma rosa negra entre os dedos. –Ou você esta dizendo que estou errada?

-Não, imagina; ele apressou-se em dizer, sentindo uma gotinha de suor frio escorrer em sua testa. –Mas olha só; ele falou, apontando em outra direção.

Virou-se deixando a rosa desaparecer novamente, um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao ver o casal novamente junto.

Como diria Machado de Assis, **'A arte de viver, consiste em tirar o maior bem, do maior mal'.**

Mesmo em tempos conturbados, como aqueles que precedem as guerras, sentimentos eternos nascem, renovando as forças daqueles que jamais desistem de lutar por aquilo que desejam e pelo mundo de paz que almejam.

Tudo não passa de um ciclo continuo de buscas e reencontros, não apenas de encontros casuais, que se sucedem ao acaso. Tudo tem um inicio e um momento certo para acontecer.

Assim é a vida e nem mesmo as Deusas do Destino podem mudar isso.

**#Fim#

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais uma fic chegando ao fim, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço de coração a todos que acompanharam essa história e ainda perderam um pouco de tempo ainda comentando. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Um forte abraço e até a próxima**

**Já ne...**

**Dama 9**


End file.
